Gestuga Tenshou Final
by Phanny W
Summary: Sus ojos, revelando calma interior... Sus facciones levemente diferentes, su cabello... Ichigo había cambiado, mental y fisicamente...Eso Rukia lo notó, cuando a paso calmado, caminaba hacía él...Hacía Ichigo. - Spoilers Cap: 308 y 309. Ligero IchiRuki


**Disclaimer: **Ichigo y Rukia, así como cualquier otro personaje perteneciente al gran mundo de Bleach, no me pertenecen, ellos son creación y por ende propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota:** Vaya...Hum, me siento nerviosa, nunca antes había escrito sobre Bleach...Mi casita es el Fandom de Death Note, pero bueno... Éste Drabble esta inspirada en los capítulos de Bleach, donde Ichigo pelea contra Aizen con el Final Gestuga Tenshou, y pues bueno, quede un poco disconforme en cuanto a como Ichigo y Rukia se reencontraron, así que escribí esto...

Imaginen que esta es la forma en como Ichigo y Rukia se reencontraron (¿?) XD

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de los capítulos 308 y 309 de Bleach ¡Estan advertidos!

**Recomendación: **Recomiendo que lean este drabble mientras escuchan la canción "**Nothing can be explained**", mismo OST de Bleach (Hay que ver que esta genial esa canción)

Les dejo el Link (Quiten respectivos espacios): _http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=4MGXvKHno6Q_

* * *

**Gestuga Teshou Final**

El viento, moderadamente menos violento que hace unos momentos, lo cuales fueron provocados por los imponentes ataques de aquella brutal batalla que ya había llegado a su fin, removieron con cierta gentileza los mechones del rostro de Rukia, mientras se acercaba a él…

A aquel joven, que vio luchar con tal cantidad de poder, con tal cambio, tanta calma y paz interna. Pero al mismo tiempo…Donde en sus ojos yacían almacenados, además de un enorme aumento de fuerza y seguridad…Cierta soledad.

Y sin embargo, no sabía a que se debía aquello.

Es cierto…Ichigo estaba tan diferente, y el cambio se hacía más notorio conforme avanzaba paso a paso hacía donde estaba, y él sólo la miraba… No sabía interpretar aquella nueva e inquietante mirada, cargada de tan enigmáticos y casi imperceptibles emociones.

La tierra bajo sus pies, apenas dejaba sonar levemente las pequeñas piedras. Sentía que nunca le alcanzaría, más sin embargo iba con calma. Iba hacía Ichigo.

Se veía con una enorme madurez. Sus facciones se habían estilizado y su cuerpo revelaba una edad mínima de 18 años.

Un par de metros fueron ahora los que los separaban, donde primeramente hubo un silencio. Sus miradas se encontraron y fueron testigos de un reencuentro, diferente a todos los anteriores, no había sonrisas, más sin embargo, tampoco lágrimas. Y donde sólo el paisaje desértico les hacía compañia.

—Rukia…

Su voz, calmada y un tanto más gruesa, pronuncio su nombre, como si tuviera años que no lo hiciera. Ella pudo percibir como su tonó de voz abrazaba cierta calidez, más aún al verla tan cerca…

—Ichigo-

—Estas bien…Menos mal— Le interrumpió él, suavizando sus facciones y dedicándole una sutil y delicada sonrisa.

—Tonto…Claro que estoy bien— Devolvió ella la sonrisa —, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de ti. — Indagó con su mirada un poco más el estado de Ichigo, casi la mitad de su cuerpo descubierto, se encontraba lastimado. Y aunque no se lograra captar a primera vista, estaba cansado…

—Descuida…— Miró por reflejo unos momentos su brazo, herido notoriamente —Lo importante es que ya todos están a salvo.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo…— Susurró al viento, de manera que sólo él pudiera escucharla. —Nos has salvado…Ichigo.

Ladeó levemente su cabeza, sonriendo satisfecho. Lo había conseguido…El entrenamiento, el sufrimiento, la soledad…Había valido la pena, ahora todos estaban bien.

Pero el tiempo que no descansó, cada segundo que luchó, parecieron surtir efecto en el estado de cansancio de Ichigo… Cuando con intención de dar un paso hacía adelante, su vista se vio violentamente borrosa, y sin poder hacer nada más, sintiendo que su cuerpo era una roca, cayó sin más al suelo, asustando en el proceso a Rukia.

— ¡Ichigo! — Corrió hacía él, llegando en pocos segundos e hincándose frente a su cuerpo. Recargando unos momentos su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

—Menos mal…Que ya todo acabo…—Musitó casi inentendible, abriendo con pesadez los ojos, y mirando el rostro de Rukia, preocupada.

—No seas tonto Ichigo…Te has esforzado ya mucho, ahora lo importante es que vengan a ayudarte…Estas muy herido…

Notó su cabello de peculiar color, más largo, además de que él estaba un tanto más alto, y se lograba ver en su rostro, sabiduría… Era extraño… ¿Realmente Ichigo había cambiado tanto?...

—Rukia…—Ella prestó atención, mirándolo a los ojos. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda…Su mirada ahora tenía algo que la sorprendía…—Me alegro de verte…

Y con aquel último susurró, Rukia observó como los ojos de Ichigo se cerraban, quedando él desmayado después de tal esfuerzo.

—Los has hecho bien, descansa…Ichigo.

* * *

**N/A:** Hum...¿Muy raro? ¿Muy abstracto? o.o Oh for jam Sake, de verdad estoy algo nerviosa, en serio nunca había escrito nada de Bleach...Bueno, lo más cercano a Bleach que he hecho, es mi Crossover "Zero Revenge" y el AMV que hice (Por cierto, mi AMV de Bleach pueden verlo en youtube, el Link esta en mi perfil)

Bien...No tengo nada más que decir.

PD: Me pregunto porque nadie a escrito algo de la nueva apariencia de Ichigo *-* ¡Se ve tan genial cuando pelea contra Aizen en el 308/9! Todo un cambio :D

-Phanny Winkz


End file.
